


Holiday Exchange

by ellay_gee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, OT4, Sorry im late, cute holiday fluff, fade to smut, holiday exchange is sexy, so not all cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellay_gee/pseuds/ellay_gee
Summary: Prompto attends a White Garula party with his boyfriends and is nervous about his homemade gift.
Kudos: 9





	Holiday Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i wanted to have this up last week, but yah know...twelve hour work days really kill your motivation. even for cute stuff. i hope you enjoy, anyway!

Prompto clutched the small bag to his chest as the elevator rose and rose and rose. It is red and has white and silver snowflakes on it and is in perfect condition and no one has to know it was what his work Secret Santa gift came in last year.

Inside is his gift for the White Garula party he’s about to attend with his friends….uh..boyfriends. Yeah.

They’ve only just been official for about a month, now. For their first Winter Solstice as a ...couple? No, that’s not right. A quad…ouple?

The elevator dings as he’s still trying to figure out their label and he clutches the bag tighter as he steps off and starts to lightly panic.

They had decided to keep it simple and fun and dirty, each bringing a single sex-related item. Prompto wasn’t one hundred percent on the rules, but he’d clarified three times that he’d only need to bring one gift. He was so nervous that they would make fun of his offering that the back of his neck was sweating, which made him even more nervous because when Ignis opened the door to Noct’s apartment, he didn’t even waste a moment to greet him before pulling him by said sweaty neck into a hot embrace that tasted like eggnog. Strong eggnog.

“Promto, darling! So good to see you, join us!”

And with that, Prompto was swept into hors d’oeuvres and eggnog that was way more nog than egg and a lot of getting caught under the mistletoe.

* * *

“Ok, time for presents!” Noct said as he stumbled back into to the living room from grabbing four D-20s from his D&D collection. He passed one out to each of them, making sure to give the bright yellow one to Prompto.

“Ok, so whoever rolls lowest goes first, then the next one up and so-on. Once a present is open, it can be stolen up to two times. After that, it permanently belongs to the stealer. Got it?”

Prompto nodded along, swallowing hard and probably leaving a permanent indent of the dice on the palm of his hand, he was squeezing it so hard.

Of course the Six like to fuck with Prompto, so he gets the lowest roll and first pick of the presents. He uncurls himself from where he’d been leaning into Gladio and considers each offering carefully, eventually choosing the smallest (obviously Noct’s if the black bag and tissue were anything to go by) and gently removing the contents.

Inside is a square black velvet box. Inside the box is a literal jewel-encrusted butt plug and matching cock ring. “Are…are these sapphires?” Prompto stammers, holding the surprisingly heavy ring up to the light.

“Yeah, set in platinum. Isn’t it cool?” Noct is grinning ear-to-ear, eyes dark as he seems to be imagining Prompto already wearing the gift.

“Uh, yeah bro. Really cool.” Prompto gave Noctis a smile, happy to see his boyfriend …er, one of his boyfriends?...so excited.

Next went Ignis, who immediately chose Prompto’s present and neatly pulled the little album out of the bag. His expression morphed from “lightly drunk and curious” to “lightly drunk and lecherous” with a haste that made Prompto’s heart race.

“Is this what I think it is?” He asked as he flipped through a few of the pages, smiling with a tiny little light in his eye.

“Uh, if you think it’s a coupon book of sex favors, then yes…yes it is.” Prompto laughed, face burning with embarrassment.

“Ooh, that I gotta see!” Gladiolus said, lumbering up from his spot on the couch to round the chair Iggy was occupying and admire the gift from behind the advisor.

“Holy shit, is that…are you…? How did you manage that?”

Ignis lifted the book and turned it toward where Noctis was sneakily worming his way into a cuddle with Prompto when the blonde in question let out a questioning noise. “Oh, that! I had Nyx help me. He’s a pro at that stuff.”

The photo was taken from behind Prompto, where he was on his knees pressed up against the sliding glass door of his apartment. The reflection of his face was a little hazy in the lighting, but they could make out the ball gag fashioned to look like a bright red tree ornament tucked neatly into his mouth. The focus of the photo, however, was of Prompto’s backside. His torso was decorated in a festive shibari harness, complete with rainbow fairy lights, while his wrists were pulled back behind him and tied with more lights. The opposite page was of the “coupon” itself, which just said: One Night of Tied-Up Prompto! (except not with the lights, they burn after a while ಥ_ಥ ).

Gladio whistled low as Iggy flipped through, stopping him at the final photo; this one is Prompto’s favorite—it was another back shot wherein he had the fairy lights wrapped around his legs just under his plump cheeks, with a strand going up the cleft of his ass, leading up under a thick black sweater that he’d stolen from Noct when the weather first went chilly. This is the “wildcard” coupon, which allowed the bearer to make any request they wished and Prompto would fulfill it.

“Prompto, these photos—“

The blonde swallowed hard, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. “I know, they’re just—“

“—they’re _lovely._ Why, I’d be proud to hang this last one on my wall…in my room where no other prying eyes would see.” Ignis’ voice was honey-smooth and so sincere that Prompto gave him a genuine smile.

“I believe it’s _my_ turn, and if what’s in your bag isn’t twice as interesting as _that book_ , then I’m stealing it.” Gladio rumbles, waggling his eyebrows at Prompto suggestively.

Forty seconds and some ripped wrapping later and Gladio was dropping the sexy cook giftset (complete with spanking spatula and an apron with _please the cook_ scrawled across the chest with an arrow pointing down) on the table, making grabby hands at the coveted coupon book.

Expression wolfish, Gladio flipped through the pages, landing on one that showed Prompto during his skin routine, hair pulled back in clips and a facemask on, the listing side saying only: facial? “This is where I’m going to start.”

“Not so fast, let’s see what’s in this last bag first.” Noct yawned, stretching cat-like across Prompto’s lap to pluck the largest bag from the table. “What the fuck is this?”

Gladio puffed out his chest, obviously very proud of himself. “It’s me. Yah know, for when I’m out on long training weekends, you don’t have to miss me.”

Noctis shook his head, flopping the custom dildo back onto the table. “Nuh-uh, I want the book.”

Gladio pouted as he handed it over and Noctis quickly flipped through, landing on a sweet photo of Prompto cuddling his giant chocobo plush with the inviting words: cuddle and maybe also blow job?

“I wanna do this one, but _I_ wanna blow _you_ and then be the little spoon, ok?” Noctis nuzzled into Prompto’s neck, nipping and kissing and yawning and nipping again.

Prompto sputtered, glancing between Ignis and Gladiolus, who looked fond and aroused respectively. “Uh, yeah that’s fine by me.” He squeaked.

“Well then, let’s stop wasting time. I’ve wanted to get my mouth on you all night.” Noctis hummed, getting gracefully to his feet, pulling Prompto up after. He snagged the book, waving it and winking it at the older men before pulling the blonde into his room and shutting the door behind.

Gladiolus shrugged, sidling up next to Ignis. “Well, I guess that just leaves you and me.”

Nonplussed, the adviser sauntered over to the kitchen, depositing his glass on the counter. “I, unfortunately, have an early morning tomorrow.” He glanced pointedly at the warrior before grabbing his sexy cook giftset and his keys. “Perhaps another time.”

“Well, you could have at least left me that! What am I supposed to do with this?” Gladio asked, gesturing down at the vein-covered dildo sitting proudly on the coffee table.

Ignis smiled his secret, devious smile. “Well, I suppose you can just go fuck yourself. Literally. Goodnight, Gladiolus.”

* * *

And, though he had happily left the shield sputtering, Ignis only chuckled when the man caught up to him in the parking lot and then gestured to the backseat of the spacious town car he had on loan from the citadel and fucked him until the sun rose.

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't fully intending on a fade to smut, i wanted to actually write the smut...but i also wanted it to come out while it was still vaguely relevant. If i have the time and energy, maybe noct will "save" one of the coupons until V-day and I'll write something for that. no promises though. Absolutely no promises. With that said, thanks so much for reading! It's not my best, but I hope you enjoyed, and I really appreciate your continued support to my indulgent little tales.
> 
> (this story is inspired by falling down a google image search rabbithole of sexy holiday themed photos with lights, and if you basically google that and look at images, you'll likely see the 2 I based the descriptions off of)


End file.
